Sorey
Sorey is the main protagonist in Tales of Zestiria. He has a kind heart, an honest expression, and a positive outlook on life. He lives in Elysia, the village of seraphim, and is the only human among them. Unlike most humans, Sorey can see seraphim and is childhood friends with a Water seraph, Mikleo. As a child, he came into the possession of a book called the Celestial Record, and from that point, he has had a fascination with ancient ruins. Sorey later enters into a contract with Lailah to become a Shepherd. Statistics *'Name': Sorey, The Shepherd *'Origin': Tales of Zestiria *'Gender': Male *'Age': 17-18 *'Birthday': April 10 *'Classification': Human, Shepherd, Artes User *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 175 cm (5'9") *'Weight': 66 kg (145 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Brown *'Main Attire': Blue long-sleeved shirt, Shepherd's cape, regular white glove with feather attachments, Shepherd's artifact glove, baggy dark brown pants, white boots with yellow headers, brown belt with a silver buckle, and yellow feather earrings *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class. SSS-Class with Armatization. Transcendent with Four Elemental Armatization. *'Powers and Abilities': Flames of Purification, Artes (Martial, Hidden and Mystic), Armatization, Master Swordsman, Enhanced Strength, Speed, Endurance and Durability, Keen Intellect (Master Archaeologist and Expert Tactician), High Resonance Power *'Standard Equipment': Ancient Sword, Celestial Record *'Weaknesses': Sorey tends to hold back and avoid killing most of the time. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Tiger Blade, Trihawk, Sword Flare, Earth Dragon Fang, Wolfwing Fang, Phantasm Flash, Sword Rain: Alpha, Searing Gale, Heavenly Torrent, Sonic Thrust, Shatterfang, Severing Wind, Cantering Flames, Lion's Howl, Bolt Tempest, Divine Wrath, Fethmus Mioma (Vermillion Crescent, Burning Shards, Purgatory of Flame, Rain of Fire, Tower of Blood, Molten Wall, Burning Echo, Ancient Nova, Rhapsody, Flamberge), Luzrov Rulay (Blue Flurry, Ocean Blitz, Azure Assault, Saint's Arrow, Splitting Torrent, Shattered Deluge, Binding Vortex, Arrow Squall, Maelstrom, Elixir Vitae, Aqua Limit), Hephsin Yulind (Rising Sands, Echo Shock, Rock Wringer, Rampaging Giant, Earthpulse, Rock Satellite, Earthshaker, Fairy Circle, Earth Revolution), Fylk Zahdeya (Wind Blade, Dragon Blitz, Virulent Stars, Gale Fang, Dark Star, Gale Phantom, Cloudburst, Soul Resonance, Sylphystia) *'Voice Actor': Robbie Daymond; Erica Mendez (young) Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Multi-City Block level+ | At least Town level (Split the clouds over a forest with Luzrov Rulay) to City level | Unknown | Mountain level, likely higher *'Speed': Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reaction speed | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reaction and attack speeds | Unknown | Massively Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman | At least Superhuman, potentially higher | Unknown | At least Class 100+ *'Striking Strength': At least Class GJ+ | At least Class TJ to Class PJ | Unknown | Class PJ+, likely higher *'Durability': At least Multi-City Block level+ | At least Town level to City level | Unknown | Mountain level, likely higher *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Tens of Meters with Artes | Extended Melee Range. Hundreds of Meters to a few Hundred Kilometers with Artes | At least Extended Melee Range. At least Hundreds of Meters to several Kilometers with Artes *'Intelligence': Gifted *'Fighting Ability': Master *'Key': Base | Armatus Sorey | Malevolent Sorey | Four Element Armatus Sorey Appearance Sorey has brown hair, which is slightly shifted to the right. He has green eyes and wears yellow feather earrings. His attire consists of a long-sleeved blue shirt, baggy black-brown pants, a brown belt buckle, white boots with yellow headers, a regular glove on his right hand (with feather attachments), a Shepherd's artifact glove on his left, and a large white cape that extends over his chest. The cape, fashioned after the style of past Shepherds, was given to him by Alisha Diphda as thanks for helping her. The rest of his clothes all resembles the attire of the Exorcist's from the past lore. Personality Sorey's kindhearted personality shapes him into a person who cannot leave someone who is troubled alone. This trait becomes his flaw because, as a Shepherd, he cannot take sides in the conflict between nations in order to avoid being corrupted by malevolence and causing even greater strife. Because he has never left his hometown, he is curious about things he has never experienced before, but his sheltered upbringing also makes him naïve. Due to his natural earnestness, Sorey is also a bad liar, evidenced when Sergei Strelka questions him in Lastonbell. He is generally calm and easygoing, taking everything in stride and making the best of things. He puts others first, to the point of self-sacrifice; when Alisha is his Squire, he does not tell her that his vision is failing because he does not want her to worry. He has a tendency to get excited about ancient history, particularly ruins. History Main Skills and Equipment Flames of Purification: Martial Artes: *'Tiger Blade': Sorey slashes upward while jumping, then slashes downward while landing. *'Trihawk': While holding his sword in reversed grip, Sorey slashes diagonally upward to the left, horizontally to the right, and finally diagonally downward to the left, each swing tracing a blue streak, together forming in a shape similar to letter A. *'Sword Flare': Sorey ignites his sword briefly before slamming it onto the ground, creating a small blast of fire upon contact. *'Earth Dragon Fang': Sorey makes a diagonal slash downward, following it with an upward diagonal slash, a horizontal slash, a kick, and one final horizontal slash. *'Wolfwind Fang': Sorey stabs his sword into the enemy, then switches hands and, in reverse, grip-slashes the sword upward diagonally, throwing the enemy into the air. He finishes the arte by returning his sword to his main hand and performing a full spin while kicking with his left foot downward diagonally. *'Phantasm Flash': Sorey warps toward his opponent and performs a slice diagonally downward, which is then followed by a horizontal slice that tears space-time. *'Sword Rain: Alpha': Sorey rapidly pierces the target several times, followed by a final strike that involves a rising slash. *'Searing Gale': Sorey jumps while spinning, making flames follow him. Afterward, he raises his sword before slamming it to the ground. Upon contact, fire sprouts from the area affected by the sword's touch. Hidden Artes: *'Heavenly Torrent': Sorey grabs his sword in his left hand and, while swinging it to the side, charges it with water. He then slashes upward, creating a pillar of water. *'Shatterfang': Sorey leaps and flips in the air, performing a powerful downward slash accompanied by red explosions in a short straight line while dust emerges from the sword's impact zone. *'Sonic Thrust': Sorey thrusts his sword at the target, pushing it slightly backward. *'Severing Wind': Sorey spins around, slashing upward while jumping into the air, creating a cyclone of wind that hits all surrounding enemies. *'Cantering Flames': Sorey briefly charges his sword, which becomes engulfed in flames, and then performs a few slashes, the final slash forming a letter "N" and pushing enemies away. *'Lion's Howl': Sorey slams the target with extreme force, creating a blue blast of energy in the image of a lion's head, which forces all nearby enemies to be blasted away and knocked to the ground Mystic Artes: *'Bolt Tempest': Sorey slashes his enemy three times before charging his sword with lightning and dashing toward the target. He then performs an overhead slash on the enemy and finishes with a lightning-powered uppercut. *'Divine Wrath': Sorey raises his left arm skyward, and a bolt of lightning strikes his hand, imbuing it with electricity. He proceeds to punch his enemy with his electrified hand, pushing it back in the process. Sorey then grips his sheathed sword, a green aura emanating from him. He charges at the enemy and slashes it, dealing several hits shortly after contact. Ancient Sword: Armatization: *'Fethmus Mioma': **'Vermillion Crescent': **'Burning Shards': **'Purgatory of Flame': **'Rain of Fire': **'Tower of Blood': **'Molten Wall': **'Burning Echo': **'Ancient Nova': **'Rhapsody': **'Flamberge': *'Luzrov Rulay': **'Blue Flurry': **'Ocean Blitz': **'Azure Assault': **'Saint's Arrow': **'Splitting Torrent': **'Binding Vortex': **'Arrow Squall': **'Maelstrom': **'Elixir Vitae': **'Aqua Limit': *'Hephsin Yulind': **'Rising Sands': **'Echo Shock': **'Rock Wringer': **'Rampaging Giant': **'Earthpulse': **'Rock Satellite': **'Earthshaker': **'Fairy Circle': **'Earth Revolution': *'Fylk Zahdeya': **'Wind Blade': **'Dragon Blitz': **'Virulent Stars': **'Gale Fang': **'Dark Star': **'Gale Phantom': **'Cloudburst': **'Soul Resonance': **'Sylphystia': Master Swordsman Specialist: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Agility: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Keen Intellect: *'Master Archaeologist': *'Expert Tactician': High Resonance Power: Relationships *Zenrus *Mikleo *Rose *Alisha Diphda *Lailah *Edna *Dezel *Zaveid *Mayvin *Sergei Strelka *Maltran *Heldalf *Symonne *Lunarre Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Shepherd Category:Artes User Category:Swordsmen Category:Tales of Zestiria Characters